xcx_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Charli
Charli is the third studio album and fifth major-label project by British singer-songwriter Charli XCX. The album was released by Atlantic Records through digital download, CD, cassette and vinyl following the singles "Blame it On Your Love", "Gone", & "2099" and the promotional singles "1999", "Cross You Out", "Warm" & "February 2017". Background Charli's third album cycles have had multiple failed starts, beginnings and concepts. The album was initially going to be released in September 2016, then delayed to May of 2017, however, due to leaks of songs, info and photoshoots, the album was shelved. This original record was given the name of XCX World by fans. The single Boys was released in August of 2017, which was also the time the majority of the called XCX World leaked onto the Internet. Throughout 2017, Charli released 2 mixtapes: "Number 1 Angel" and "Pop 2", both produced by PC music producer A.G Cook. Charli stated that first she was intending to release a third Mixtape out of the Mixtape era in early 2019, recording with A.G. Cook and Flume, but she changed her mind and decided to start recording an album because she felt like it was the right moment to do it and a third mixtape already felt predictable, which didn't actually altere the process of work. The third album was then rumoured for an early 2018 release, but this plan fell through, again due to Boys receving poor commercial success. Instead, Charli started doing monthly drops in May of 2018, starting with the song "5 in the Morning", followed by the double-single "Focus / No Angel", then "Girls Night Out", and ending with "1999", featuring Australian singer Troye Sivan. The latter ended up being the only monthly single to appear on the final third studio album. After "1999" having a considerably better commercial reception, Atlantic's faith in Charli was restored and they let her start working on her final third album in early 2019, for which "1999" would serve as the album's first promotional single. The album's official second single, "Blame it on Your Love," featuring American rapper Lizzo, was released in May 2019. The following second official single is a collaboration single with French singer Christine and the Queens titled "Gone," and then Charli released a string of promotional singles, beginning with "Cross You Out" featuring Sky Ferreira, following with "Warm" featuring Haim, then "February 2017" featuring Clairo and Yaeji A music video was shot for "2099", the album's third official single and it was released following the release of the album, which shows Charli and Troye riding jet skies on the ocean. Charli was released later and then the album's fourth and final as of now single was announced to be White Mercedes. A music video was later released. The next day, Charli released a remix of Click replacing Tommy Cash with Slayyyter plus new production on here verse by Umru, calling it the No Boys Remix as a reference to Charli's non-album single Girls Night Out. Singles CharliXCXTroyeSivan1999.png|1999 (with Troye Sivan)|link=https://xcx-world.fandom.com/wiki/1999 Blame It on Your Love.png|Blame It On Your Love (feat. Lizzo)|link=https://xcx-world.fandom.com/wiki/Blame_It_On_Your_Love 220px-Charli_XCX_-_Gone.png|Gone (with Christine And The Queens)|link=https://xcx-world.fandom.com/wiki/Gone Cross You Out (feat. Sky Ferreira).jpg|Cross You Out (feat. Sky Ferreira) promotional single Charli-Haim-Large.jpg|Warm (feat. HAIM) promotional single Charli-xcx-clairo-yaeji-february-2017-listen-2019.jpg|February 2017 (feat. Clairo and Yaeji) promotional single 2099.jpg|2099 (feat. Troye Sivan) promotional single Tracklist Deluxe Japanese Tracks Cut songs * Green Money * Lucy Liu * Miss U * Would You? Charli Live Tour The album is supported by the Charli Live Tour. The tour was announced alongside the album's official reveal on 13 June 2019. The tour started on 20 September 2019 in Atlanta, United States and will conclude in February 2020 in Australia. Gallery Wiki-background|''Censored Album Cover'' Charli-X16475-480x600web.jpg EEWl4qMWwAIrdPi.jpg download.jpg 02-Charli-XCX-2019-cr-Marcus-Cooper-billboard-1548.jpg 01-cxcx-vinyl1.jpg|''Vinyl'' EERFUOfWwAAYbBr.jpg|''Vinyl's backside'' Trivia * Charli at first planned to call the album "Best Friends" ''or something related to the number "3". But then A.G. requested to call it Charli at this being her most personal body of work. * "Thoughts" is A.G. Cook's favorite song from the album but it was formerly ''Official. Category:Albums Category:A to Z Category:2019